vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Craft
The Craft, or witches and hedge wizards as they are commonly called are practitioners of earth magic. That is they draw their power of magic from the Earth itself. Everything You Know is Wrong It must be added because the disinformation is that strong of what the Craft are not. *''They are not religious''. If they hold religious beliefs they are separate from their practice of magic. Wiccans are not Craft, Craft are not Wiccans, although there can be cross over. Craft can likewise practice any religion that does not hate on them. *''They do not have pacts with the devil.'' No sacrifices of anything alive or the like. Enough said that is silly old superstition that has killed a great many people who were never witches to start with. We are pretty sure that no witch hunter has ever caught a real witch. *''They are not all women.'' Far from it. Earth magicians, IE Craft or witches can be equally either gender. That is another medieval fallacy. *They are not green, have warts, big noses, or dress like Halloween witches. You might have met one at the supermarket and not even known it. What can be Truthfully Said Due to the source of their spell power they are very aware of the land and the condition that it is in. Most are naturally environmentalists. Craft teaching emphasizes respect for the Mother Earth, and the sentience within it. The Craft is not a religion but a philosophy and life-style. Craft-persons or practitioners as they are called, will always remember the balance of nature and respect it. They also practice the focusing of mind and body though meditation. It is in this manner that they tune themselves with the Earth and regain their spells. Craft are not of a piece. Hundreds of traditions from hundreds of cultures exist. The strongest is the Celtic tradition of northern Europe, but a dozen African traditions, Chinese traditions, Eastern European traditions, Mediterranean traditions and several that uniquely American exist and more. We also have the Greyhawke tradition, at least one of them. We are told there are more. The majority of practitioners of the Craft are dispensers of small magic, simple cures, love philters of limited potency, and reading of the futures. Few realize the true power that these witches and hedge wizards can wield. The major Craft disciplines lie in the areas of alteration, charm, summoning, and divination. Spells of dramatic effect are not what they do best. While the image of the lone practitioner living far from the haunts of men, deep in the forest surrounded by the creatures of the wood is not a false one, it is not the only circumstance craft can or will exist in. Practitioners will also be found in cities and towns practicing their trade, or even as advisers to lords and politicians. Yes, a few, often the most powerful, fit the image of the lone dweller in nature. However, it is not the most common life-style. We are also informed that Craft cannot easily leave the Earth the source of their magic. Space travel is off their list of things to do. Some are so tightly bound to the Earth they cannot even leave and live. However they can use this attachment to have long lives of extended youth and beauty. Jealousy of such lives is one reason they are so secretive. Current Events *Craft aided the relief of drought conditions in California *Craft deflected the hurricanes of the 2017 season. *Craftpersons have come forward to aid in stabilizing the Half world *The Outsider and gate guardian Molly Abba identifies as Craft. She has been notably helpful to several people who have requested privacy. Tradition wise she claims no single tradition as she has adapted and developed over the centuries. Bureau Notes When we can get them to work with us these people are very much our friends. Magical abilities, long life, or even stern distrust of the government are not crimes. You are the ambassador of the Bureau, your impression can last for centuries. Make it a positive one. When they are not our friends they are vicious foes indeed. Craft have some of the most subtly harmful magic there is. They can hit you and you might not even know it was an outside force. If you think you have a bad Craft on your hands, get help at once. One of the primary tools we have been informed of is the karma dump. Your reward for your deeds to date in instant form. Now, if you have lived a life of positive benefit you might win the lottery. If you are a disagreeable old SOB you will be lucky to get a broken leg. But you may never know why a given event happens. It does not advertize. Now we are also informed that when cast this karma dump works both ways. The caster also suffers their fate, for good or ill. It is not lightly used. Category:Groups Category:Supernatural Category:CA